


Miraculous: Tales of Chatte De Lune and Red Knight

by ItzSophYT



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2017, Chatte De Lune, Gen, God you're all gonna hate me after this, NaNoWriMo, Next Generation, Red knight, this month is gonna be hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzSophYT/pseuds/ItzSophYT
Summary: “Do you feel it?” I whisper hoarsely, Hugo nods slowly, we turn back to the box and walk towards it. The box is labelled in papa’s neat handwriting, the cursive spelling out Marinette. I open the box and find a photo of a woman with midnight blue hair, bluebell eyes and freckles, a big smile plastered on her face. Hugo looks between the photo and me, his eyes widen.“That-that’s your-““My real maman.” I whisper, but it comes out as a breath in the wind. There’s a frayed eggshell blue scarf, a pair of rings, two charms of some sort and two octagonal box with some weird script or pattern on them. An eerie silence passes, and I cannot help but feel compelled to take the box in front of me. I snatch the box before Hugo can take it, I turn to him and notice that he took the other one.





	1. The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> kill me now, nanowrimo will be the death of me,  
> this is day one.

“I don’t remember my real maman, I only saw her once. I can only remember snippets, freckles scattered over flush cheeks, wisps of midnight blue hair identical to mine and shining bluebell eyes.” I pause to reel my emotions in and not let my voice waver.

“At first it was just me and papa against the world, father and daughter, then Chloe joined our little bubble, and she quickly went from just my Pere’s friend to my mother figure very quickly. And while Chloe may have a different shade of blue in her eyes, thoughts of my real maman began to fade away.” I glance at my brother who’s sitting in the front and I grace a soft smile to my face.  
“A year later, Hugo joined our little bubble of three- and our family became four. Maman, papa, Hugo and I, we’re a team- a unit, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.” The classroom rings with applause as I finish my speech. I plaster a grin on my face and take my seat next to Bell Lahiffe, a close family friend of mine and my best friend.  
“Good job girl! Well done, that was so sweet of you.” She smiles. I lightly hug her in return.  
“Aw, thanks Bell.” We pause to listen as a sound akin to grumbling comes from in front of us. Bell and I share knowing grins. I ruffle the blonde mop of hair in front of me, which belongs to my brother. Hugo turns to scowl at me and bats my hand away playfully. Bell just snickers at the sight.

The day continues on and before we know it, the school day is over. Hugo, Bell, her brother Martin and I walk out.  
“We’re gonna head to the boulangerie on the corner, want to come with us?” Martin asks.  
“Sorry dude, but we have to head home, paranoid maman and all.” Hugo answers for both of us.  
“Thanks for asking though.”  
“Don’t worry about it, maybe another time.”  
“See you!” Bell calls out, following her brother. The Lahiffe siblings part ways with us and I turn face Hugo, but before I can say anything, Hugo begins to talk.  
“Your speech was good Em.” I give him a smile and a half-hearted hug over the shoulders, smirking at the complement.

A silver car pulls up and before I can run away so I could walk home, Hugo decides to be an annoying brother.  
“I don’t know about you but I’m going to walk.” And he runs off, away from me and the car.  
“Damn it Hugo!” I shout in frustration. “I’ll see you at home.” I sigh and get in the car, but instead of being greeted by the monotone-voiced driver, I’m greeted with  
“Maman!” I lean over and give her a huge kiss on the cheek.  
“Where’s Hugo?” She questions, giving me a concerned look.  
“He decided that it’s his turn to walk home today.” I grumble in annoyance.

A sudden thought that’s been sitting in the back of my mind pops up,  
“Maman, do you have any old clothes from when you were my age anywhere? I would love to get sense of your fashion taste in the past.”  
“Of course I do, they’re in the attic.” I freeze and look at maman.  
“We have an attic?” I question, I wonder why I’ve never heard of this before.  
“Yes, what building do you think we live in, of course we have an attic, just go up there and grab what you need.”  
“Okay maman, thank you.” I press another kiss to her cheek. Maman pulls up in front of the Le Grand Paris.  
“I’m going to go park the car in the garage, Emma, just go ask your pere where the attic is and he’ll show you.”  
“Okay, love you maman.” A smile graces maman’s face.  
“Love you too Emma, now go!” I nod and head inside the prestigious hotel and see Hugo, lounging next to the receptionists’ desk. He spots me walking inside and plasters an over exaggerated expression of sadness on his face.

“Emma! Oh, I thought you’d never return, what took you so long?”  
“You’ve been waiting ten minutes Hugo.” I deadpan. “Maman drove today, that’s why the car ride took so long.” Hugo stops his silliness.  
“Why did maman drive?”  
“Maybe she did shopping, I didn’t ask why, anyways, guess what maman told me?”  
“What, what?!” The curiosity we share took over at this point.  
“Apparently, we have an attic…” I pause “And papa knows where it is.” Hugo glances at me, a cheeky grin playing at his lips, my face mirrors him as we share knowing grins, and we set off to head upstairs.

We enter the living room and we’re greeted with swept up blonde hair and the grassy green eyes I inherited, which turn towards us.  
“Hey kids!” Papa rushes over to us and gives a big hug. I return it and then interrupt the daily reunion.  
“Papa, maman said that I’m allowed to go to the attic and get some of her old clothes, can you show Hugo and I where it is please.” I say in my sweetest and most polite voice possible. I see papa’s happy and cheerful state falter, as if he were concerned about something. A sigh escapes him.  
“Okay, I suppose it can’t hurt if you go up there, but just get the things you need and come back down. Did you hear me Hugo, no snooping.” We both nod heavily, knowing that we’re probably going to snoop anyway.

We follow papa through the living area and into the spare bedroom, he pulls down the rope hanging from the roof of the room, the latch in the ceiling opens revealing a ladder. Papa pulls down the ladder, stepping aside to let me and Hugo pass.  
“M’lady and lord, I grant you access to this space.” I giggle at papa’s antics.  
“Thank you papa, we’ll be down soon, I promise.” Papa smiles.  
“You better be, don’t make me come find you.” Hugo just laughs  
“You won’t need to papa.” Hugo and I climb the ladder.

As we reach the top and onto the floorboards inside the celling, a loud creak echoes through the attic. We pause in fright before creeping further into the attic. We pass boxes with random labels like kitchen, books, anime collection- also known as the box that clearly belongs to papa and our anime addiction. I finally spot the box I’m looking for with maman’s messy handwriting scrawled all over it, and a white label on top that clearly states- Chloe’s old clothes. I open the box, brushing off all the dust that’s collected over the years of neglect. Going through the bunch of clothes, I pick out a short sleeved stripped shirt- identical to the iconic Chanel shirt, a pink skater skirt, a yellow jacket and many more items.

I can hear Hugo snooping around the other side of the attic, howling in laughter and I turn to head towards him. As I walk closer to Hugo I notice a box at the end of a much cleared line of boxes, sitting next to the window sill. Hugo joins me and we stare at the box. I feel pulled towards it in some way I cannot explain. Hugo and I slowly turn to look at each other.

“Do you feel it?” I whisper hoarsely, Hugo nods slowly, we turn back to the box and walk towards it. The box is labelled in papa’s neat handwriting, the cursive spelling out Marinette. I open the box and find a photo of a woman with midnight blue hair, bluebell eyes and freckles, a big smile plastered on her face. Hugo looks between the photo and me, his eyes widen.  
“That-that’s your-“  
“My real maman.” I whisper, but it comes out as a breath in the wind. There’s a frayed eggshell blue scarf, a pair of rings, two charms of some sort and two octagonal box with some weird script or pattern on them. An eerie silence passes, and I cannot help but feel compelled to take the box in front of me. I snatch the box before Hugo can take it, I turn to him and notice that he took the other one.  
I snatch up the clothes I picked out earlier and hide the small box underneath them all, and head to the exit. Hugo hides his box in his hoodie pocket and follow me.  
As we climb down the stairs papa smiles at us.

“And here I thought you got lost in there.” I laugh, as to not give away anything of the minutes prior.  
“No, maman has lots of clothes to go through, and I think Hugo found your old modelling magazines.” I giggle. “I’m going to put these away.” I rush out of the room and into my own, shutting the door.  
Folding the clothes and putting them away, I sit and stare at this tiny box on my desk, the itch to open it just won’t go away, I stop, but before I can hesitate, I grab the box and flip open the lid.  
“Curiosity killed the cat.”

A silver signet ring sits in velvet casing, just as I lift the ring out of the box, a bright black light flashes in front of me.  
“And satisfaction brought it back, after all, you have my ring.” A black cat-bug mouse thing appears. I stumble back, managing to fall on my bed, and shriek in surprise.  
“W-what are you?!” I stutter out, petrified. I sit up and stagger towards the door, but the creature is one step ahead of me. It shuts the door.  
“To answer your question, my name’s Plagg, the kwami of destruction and misfortune.” I stop in my tracks.  
“Destruction and misfortune, huh? That sounds like a cat-astrophe.” I mumble, musing over the fact that the, what did it call itself- kwami looks like a cat. The kwami’s eyes widen and then it plasters a smirk on its face. It zooms right up to my face, and I blink in surprise.  
“You’ll do just fine kid, I promise.”


	2. Plagg and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Shakespeare, did your theatre burn down or something?!” I call out. The akuma’s attention turns from capturing innocent civilians in her book to us.  
> “My name’s not Shakespeare, its Novella! No one appreciates hard-copies of book anymore, they all just stare down at their phones reading about stupid celebrities or playing games! If no one appreciates or reads my characters story, maybe I’ll read theirs instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, I hope you like it  
> (some how I'm not sleep deprived as of yet)

“Okay, so to be clear-your name is Plagg, you are the embodiment of destruction and misfortune and have bestowed this ring to me. And if I am correct, this ring was previously wielded by Chat Noir, which means that this ring is a miraculous?” I pause before adding “and you love camembert cheese.” Plagg sits on my arm with a piece of camembert I snuck from Hugo’s secret stash in his tiny…paws?

“Yeah, everything you just said is correct.” Plagg promptly shoves the piece of cheese into his mouth, swallowing it in one big gulp. “Except for one thing, you left out Cataclysm.”  
“Cataclysm? What’s that?” I question. I grin over the fact that’s the actual term is a pun.  
“Cataclysm is the special power you can only use once when transformed, in which anything you touch with it is destroyed. After that you have five minutes before you de-transform.” I nod and turn my head to look at him.

“You know Plagg, you’re like the kitten I wish I had, and you’re so cute!” I pat the top of his head with my finger and I can hear a faint sound. It vaguely sounds like purring.

“Plagg you can purr, aw, you are so adorable.” The cat god snaps open his eyes and flies right up to my face.  
“I am not adorable!” He protests, and I hear him mumble something about how he’s a god and the literal embodiment of death and bad luck. I just giggle at his antics and brush off his vague attempts to be strong and ‘manly’ in my eyes. I hear a yelp coming from Hugo’s room and I turn in surprise, and then back at Plagg.

“Hugo picked up an identical box to the one where your ring was in. Does that mean-“  
“He got a miraculous probably.” He pauses. “Where did you find the boxes?” Plagg suddenly questions  
I hesitate but answer anyway.  
“We found them in box labelled Marinette-my real maman. In the box was a pair of rings, a scarf and two charms, do you know what they mean?” Plagg’s eyes widen.  
“You-you’re Adrien’s kid?!” Plagg stammers. I nod, confused by his sudden concern.”  
“I know which miraculous your brother has, it’s the ladybug miraculous-the one Marinette wielded when she was your age.”  
“So how does papa fall into all this and how do you know him?” I ask, wondering why I’ve never heard any of this before. Plagg pauses to think, as if he’s pondering whether he should answer my question or not. A sigh escapes the tiny kwami.

“I know Adrien because he was my last wielder, that’s the reason he has the boxes hidden and not the holder of the turtle miraculous.” I stop in my tracks at look at the kwami. I have no words.  
“So you’re saying that my parents, were the infamous superheroes that saved Paris on a daily basis over a decade ago, the Ladybug and Chat Noir.” I whisper in awe. I cannot really describe my emotions. Shock, elated, awe and mixture that I simply cannot cohere to one. I pull up aunt Alya’s old blog she used to run on the monitor- the Ladyblog and look through the photos.  
W-Wow.” I stutter. Suddenly the door is bashed open by Hugo, who has a tiny red kwami sitting in the palm of his hand. He looks at me and then to Plagg who’s resting on my shoulder. Hugo’s jaw drops in more shock, if that was even possible.

“You got one too!” He yelps and I shush Hugo, beckoning him inside my room and to close the door. Hugo shuts it and sits next to me. Plagg rushes to the kwami in Hugo’s palm.  
“Tikki!” Plagg embraces the other kwami. A high-pitched voice fills the room.  
“Plagg! Oh it’s so good to see you!” Tikki-the red kwami with black dots on her returns Plagg’s embrace passionately. Tikki looks up at me and gasps, blinking in shock.  
“Oh my gosh, she looks just like”  
“I know, it’s because she’s her daughter.” Tikki flies up to my face, her bluebell eyes that look so familiar blink in my face, a soft smile adorns Tikki’s face.   
“What’s your name?” I stop in surprise, why would she want to know my name?  
“My name’s Emma.” Tikki gasps again and tears well up in her eyes.  
“I’ll tell you a secret, when your real mother, my previous holder-Marinette was your age, she had a huge crush on your dad, and one time when she was planning on asking him out, she went a bit too far and said that they’d get married and have three kids, Emma, Hugo and Louis.” My breath hitches at Tikki’s words and I glance at Hugo.

“Now that I’ve heard that, didn’t papa name you Hugo?” Hugo’s eyes widen.   
“He did, you don’t think-” the kwami’s and I nod slowly. A comfortable silence fills the room and none of us attempt to disturb it. Hugo eventually leaves with Tikki in tow, Plagg and I try to sort out a sleeping space for him and I hand him another piece of camembert. I look in the mirror at my long hair, pulling it into two low ponytails. I smile in content. 

“Hey Plagg, what do you think of my hair?” Plagg looks up at me.  
“Looks good kid. Not that I care.” Plagg replies and I sigh.  
“No, Plagg you don’t understand, I get to be a magical girl!” I hear a groan come from the black kwami.  
“You know, you’re exactly like your pere, and not in a good way.” I smirk and reply in mock fashion.  
“Oh you mean our anime addiction, that’s the best part, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I sit down at my desk and pull out my on-going art project- a drawing of Paris from above. As I continue to sketch Plagg brings up something I hadn’t considered before.  
“There aren’t any villains in Paris are there?” Plagg questions. Just as Plagg asks the question I hear screams on the streets. I switch on the news to the concerned voice of Manon Chamack.

“The on-going news is that an akuma attack is occurring once again, the villain is calling themselves ‘Novella’ and is wreaking havoc across the city.” I look at Plagg.  
“Looks like we have a villain now, how do I transform?”   
“You say claws out.” I nod and punch my fist into the air.  
“Plagg! Claws Out!” On cue the kwami flies into the ring and I feel as if my body knows what to do, despite me never transforming before. My hand runs over my hair and eyes, letting the neat ponytails I tied earlier come loose in wild waves. Cat eyes replace my normal green ones, and instead of my pyjamas a black corset-style vest replaces it, along with black leather legging and thigh high boots, a cat’s tail made out of leather hangs out behind me. Long gloves crawl up my arms.   
I climb out my window and onto the roof, and not a second later, Hugo Joins me, he now dons pierced ears, a cape, and knee high boots, a yoyo on his hip. I reach to my own hip and find a baton, a green paw print on the panel that opens up. I push the baton to the roof and press the green paw print, the baton suddenly extends and I fly off the roof. 

“Wah!” I yelp, I feel string and the end of a yoyo wrap around my torso and yank me up.”  
“Geez Em, falling over already, and we haven’t even left yet.” Hugo scolds. I realise something.  
“Hugo, we can’t call each other by our real names, secret identity’s and all. We need superhero names.” He seems to realise this and he looks at himself before smirking.  
“I’ll be Red Knight then, pleasure to meet you…” I roll my eyes at Hugo’s antics. I look up at the moon and then at myself.  
“I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Chatte De Lune.” Hugo-or should I say Red Knight gives me a look that clearly states he’s not impressed.   
“Really, a ‘Batman’ reference, I thought we would be more mature than that.”  
“I’m sure you would have done the same thing if you were wearing all black.” I deadpan at Hugo. “Now come on Red, let’s go kick akuma butt and save Paris!” Red swings his yoyo, which grabs onto a distant building, and I ready my baton.

“Well, here goes nothing” And he swings off into the night, with me following right behind him. I push and travel with my baton, barely getting used to the mode of travel of falling down and going back up.   
“The akuma’s at the Eiffel Tower, Red, we need to hurry.” We pick up our pace and land on the Arc De Triomphe, a clear view of the tower. The akuma is a woman with a giant book and quill in hand, writing names in her book as she passes people.

“Hey Shakespeare, did your theatre burn down or something?!” I call out. The akuma’s attention turns from capturing innocent civilians in her book to us.  
“My name’s not Shakespeare, its Novella! No one appreciates hard-copies of book anymore, they all just stare down at their phones reading about stupid celebrities or playing games! If no one appreciates or reads my characters story, maybe I’ll read theirs instead.”

“Geez, what is this? Death note? At least come up with something original instead of getting an idea from manga that already exist.” I state. This seems to infuriate Novella, who leaps at Red and I. Suddenly she stops as a pink butterfly outline appears around her eyes.  
“Change of plans! Give me your miraculous otherwise all of Paris will suffer my wrath!” I growl at the thought of giving Plagg up to anyone and I can see Hugo tense in anger.  
“Never.” I glance at Red, who is hopefully coming up with something. We look at each other in desperation.  
“Now would be a good time to do something Red!” I shout.  
“Lucky Charm!”


	3. Heroes and Camembert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adrien they’re our kids! We can’t let them go off and fight crime! They’re only-”  
> “The same age as you, me, Alya, Nino and M-Marinette when we started fighting crime ourselves, it’s no different.”  
> “Yes, it is different because this time we don’t know exactly who we’re dealing with, they’re a copycat Papillion, Adrien, we know nothing about their motivations or what their goal is!” A sombre silence fills the room before Adrien stands up.  
> “I’m going to call Nino and see if he knows anything.” Chloe can only nod.  
> “I’ll call Alya, see what she knows. Adrien, what do we do if, you know the kids have the Miraculous?” Adrien sighs and holds his hand on the bridge of his nose.  
> “We let them defend Paris, after all-what’s Paris without Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3, I'm also writing the next chapter today, will be up in a few hours. Enjoy

Hugo throws his yoyo into the sky with desperation, hoping to gain something useful to defeat Novella but all that comes up is…

“A book?” A red and black spotted book fell out of the sky.

“A book!? How is a book going to help us defeat Novella?” Hugo looks at the book in thought, puzzled as to what to do with it, he glances at Novella and then at her book in her hands.

“Lune! Her book! Help me out here will you!?” I dodge Novella’s attempt to attack me as she pounces, her kick nearly landing square in my face.

“Sure thing Red! Cataclysm!” I feel all the dark power that Plagg and I wield confine itself to my palm. I leap in a desperate attempt to destroy Novella’s book. My hand collides with Novella’s book, who failed to dodge me at the last second. Novella shrieks and drops everything in shock.

“No, my book!” Red strolls up to Novella and passes her the lucky charm book, and Novella takes the bait. Novella snatches the book out of Hugo’s grasp and hugs it tight, forgetting about her akumatised item, her pen which lays abandoned on the floor. I pick up the pen from the floor, and throw it to Hugo, only then does Novella notice her pen is missing as she goes to write names in her book.

“Give me my pen!” Novella leaps to grab the pen but I just step out of the way, catching her around her torso with my arm. I just plaster a goofy smile on my face and her wailing.

“Sorry Novella, can’t have you falling for me now, can we? Hey Red! Happy birthday!” I toss him the pen in glee, giddy about our first try as heroes.

“Thanks Lune, oops!” Hugo mockingly drops the pen onto the floor and stamps on it, a grin on his face. He runs a line down the middle of his yoyo, opening up a circle of pink light.

“Tikki told me her previous holder forgot to catch the akuma the first time she was a hero, I’m not going to make that same mistake.” Hugo slings his yoyo with as much power as his tired self can muster, capturing the dark purple butterfly which is trying to escape. The yoyo flies back into Red’s hand.

“Gotcha!” He opens the yoyo again and a pure white butterfly flutters away into the distance.

“Bye bye little butterfly!” We both say, smiling at our success. I hi-five Red and give him a wink.

“See you in a minute.” I whisper just quietly enough so only Hugo could hear. I hear a beeping sound come from both my ring and Hugo’s earrings. I push off my baton again, flying up and down through the cool night of Paris. I shoot though the open window of my room and onto my bed, landing in an awkward position.

“Ow!” I yelp, but the uncomfortable position and the bruises I’ll probably get from earlier don’t throw off my good mood.

“Plagg, we did it! We fought off a villain!” I pass the kwami yet another piece of camembert, which he indulges very quickly.

“Yeah, yeah, well done, but remember this isn’t going to be the only akuma, there will be many more to come.” I nod.

“Plagg, I was a hero to the people of Paris tonight. Paris has a new pair of heroes, and I will serve the city until we find this copycat _Papillion_ ” I sneer at the name, knowing full well the history of Paris and the original Papillion. “And we _will_ catch him or her. I swear.” A stifle a yawn and rub my eyes, throw my jumper off and turn off the light.

“Let’s go to sleep Plagg, I have school tomorrow and do not want to be sleep deprived. Plus we’re going to hear aunty Alya’s speech about how she missed the first akuma fight in nearly two decades. I don’t want to miss it.”

“Good night kid.” I smile at Plagg, his green cat eyes glowing mischievously in the dark.

“Night Plagg, sweet dreams I guess, if you can have dreams.”

“Of course I have dreams, I dream about camembert.” I giggle quietly as to not arouse the suspicion of my parents before relaxing and slowly drifting into a deep sleep, a smile on my face.

 

_Elsewhere within the Agreste Household_

Adrien Agreste after listening to the news rushes to the attic to grab a pair of long forgotten boxes, while he doesn’t want to relive the happy memories of the past, he’s going to have to. Adrien climbs up the ladder and rushed down the path of cleared boxes to find that both of the Miraculous have been taken. His eyes widen and his heart starts to race. _‘Oh no no no no, they can’t be gone! Not when I need them!’_ Adrien rushes back down stairs.

“Chloe!” He calls out frantically, and he starts panicking. Chloe rushes into the room, patting him on his back and sitting Adrien on the bed. She whispers calming words to him before asking.

“What’s the matter Adri-honey?” Adrien looks up at Chloe with sadness in his eyes.

“Did you see the news? _Papillion_ ’s back!” Adrien takes a deep breath, calming himself down.

“Is that why you went up into the attic, to grab your-”

“They’re gone Chloe! The miraculous are gone!” he pauses. “That’s why I’m panicking! Because the ring and the earrings are gone and I don’t know what to do!” Chloe rubs circles on Adrien’s back.

“Nino probably did some of his turtle voodoo or something like that.”

“But if he didn’t Chloe, where could they be?” Chloe ponders on this for a moment before asking,

“Didn’t the kids go up there last? We could ask them?” Chloe suggests. Adrien looks at her.

“No, if they found the Miraculous they are not our responsibility anymore.”

“Adrien they’re our kids! We can’t let them go off and fight crime! They’re only-”

“The same age as you, me, Alya, Nino and M-Marinette when we started fighting crime ourselves, it’s no different.”

“Yes, it is different because this time we don’t know exactly who we’re dealing with, they’re a copycat Papillion, Adrien, we know nothing about their motivations or what their goal is!” A sombre silence fills the room before Adrien stands up.

“I’m going to call Nino and see if he knows anything.” Chloe can only nod.

“I’ll call Alya, see what she knows. Adrien, what do we do if, you know the kids have the Miraculous?” Adrien sighs and holds his hand on the bridge of his nose.

“We let them defend Paris, after all-what’s Paris without Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Don’t you mean team Miraculous- as Marinette called us all those years ago?”

“I don’t think Alya and Nino are willing to give up Trixx and Wayzz just yet Chloe, even if they are in a dormant state. Give them time.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Chloe dials Alya. “Alya, hi its Chloe, did you hear anything about an akuma tonight?” Chloe’s voice fades further and further away as she leaves the room, leaving Adrien to ponder about his kids and whether they’ll be safe. Pulling out his own phone, Adrien dials Nino.

“Hey Dude, it’s Adrien.”

 

_The next day- Emma_

“Ugh what time is it?” I groan as I wake up, I wake my monitor up to see its 8:15. “Ah! I overslept!!” I quickly scramble out of bed, pulling on the stripped shirt, pink skater skirt, knee-high black socks with cat ears and white sneakers. I pull my hair into two neat ponytails, like the night before.

“Emma hurry up or we’re going to be late!” Hugo yells through my door, I sling my shoulder bag over me, sliding in my things that I need for today.

“Coming!” I sprint out of my room and into the kitchen, snatching a croissant and an apple from the bench, opening the fridge and shoving a wheel of camembert in my bag to satisfy Plagg’s gluttonous needs. I close the fridge and turn around to see papa standing right in front of me.

“Was that camembert Emma?” He questions, an eyebrow raised, I nod enthusiastically and plant a fake smile on my face.

“Yep, Hugo made me eat some and now I completely understand his infatuation with it, it’s so good!” I pull a piece out from the wheel I put in my bag and stuff it in my mouth. I smile. Papa seems to buy this story as he lets me pass with questioning.

As I leave, I spit the disgusting cheese out into the garden.

“God Plagg, I don’t know how you eat that stuff, it smells _and_ tastes disgusting.” Plagg flies out of my bag and into my face.

“I’ll have you know camembert is not disgusting, it’s delicious and refined cheese, unlike some of the other cheeses I’ve tasted in my life time.” Plagg huffs.

“Why do you love camembert so much?” There’s a pause but Plagg answers.

“One of my past holders invented camembert, I think she called herself Chatte Nero- she was part Italian. She helped in the war against Austria in 1792.” I smile.

“Wow, I did not know that the creator of camembert was your holder, what was her name?”

“Marie, her name was Marie.” The car pulls up the front with Hugo already in the car. I pile in next to my brother.

“I was wondering where you were Hugo, you could have told me you were going to the car.”

“I know, but today we get to go to Bell and Martin’s house, aunty Alya’s probably having a fit because she missed last night.”

“No doubt about it, I wonder how Bell and Martin deal with it?” Hugo laughs and lets Tikki out from the inside of his shirt.

“Who knows how they deal with it, they probably don’t, uncle Nino does though.” We burst into laughter and the driver eyes us cautiously, and continues on driving. Eventually we pull up outside Francoise Dupont college and we step out of the silver car before heading to class.


	4. Tom and Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adrien! It’s good to see you! And who are these two?” Sabine looks up at the man.  
> “Tom, this is Emma, our granddaughter, and her half-brother Hugo.” Sabine speaks softly, smiling up at Tom, who I believe is my grand-pere.   
> “Mon dieu! Granddaughter!” Tom loudly squawks in surprise. “You look just like your mother. Adrien, how come you’ve never brought her here before?” Papa looks stunned for a second.  
> “Well, Chloe really didn’t want Emma to have two families, but Emma today found out about your delicious macarons from Alya and Nino, and just had to try them.” Tom is unamused.  
> “At least you tried our macarons, are they really that good?” I nod vigorously, plastering a smile on the face. I break out of Mamie’s grasp and into grand papa’s arms, but trip in the process, falling on my face at grand papa’s feet instead. A laugh echoes through the bakery.  
> “You really are Marinette’s daughter, where else would you get your clumsiness from, Adrien?” Another round of laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't upload this yesterday- I needed to sleep because I almost forgot it was one in the morning. enjoy

To say Aunty Alya was pissed is an understatement, she’s absolutely livid.

“I cannot believe I missed the first Akuma attack in twenty years!” She complains, making large gestures with her hands, barely missing uncle Nino as he passes us.

“You okay there Alya?” Uncle Nino asks, winking at us teens. Bell pipes up to answer for her maman instead of going through yet another rant since yesterday night.

“Maman is still mad that she missed both the akuma attack and the new heroes yesterday papa, but you should know by now, we all do.” The room burst into laughter except aunty Alya who just stands there unamused.

“In all honesty though, who are the new heroes? No one really got a good look at them last night.” Hugo and I glance at each other in amusement and I’m trying so hard not to giggle.

“I think their names are Chatte De Lune and Red knight.” Everyone in the room turns to look at me, even Hugo who I can see is having trouble trying not to laugh.

“How do you know that?” Aunty Alya questions, her hands on her hips, a curious anger on her face.

“The akuma attack started outside the Le Grand Paris last night and I heard their names mentioned, that’s it. Hugo did you hear anything last night?” He looks at me and nods in agreement.

“Yeah, Emma’s right, I did hear some names mentioned last night and the akuma was outside the hotel.” This seems to satisfy Aunty Alya’s curiosity for the moment as she leaves the subject be for now. A plate of macarons is offered to us and we greedily snatch them off the plate and swiftly into our laps. I pop some back on the plate once I realise what I just did, smiling sheepishly. I see Hugo slip some into the inner pocket of his shirt for Tikki, and I can just imagine Plagg eating away at his wheel of camembert and sleeping all day. Lucky cat.

As I munch happily on the colourful macarons in front of me I look at the box and see a familiar label.

“Uncle Nino, are these from the boulangerie near school?” I ask, wondering where they always get such delicious pastries. My parent’s high school friends share a knowing glance at each other.

“Ah, yeah dudette, they’re from Tom and Sabine’s boulangerie, why?” I smile.

“I want macarons like this at home, they taste so good!” A laugh goes around the couch before the doorbell rings, signalling that papa is here to pick us up. We rush to pick up our school bags and run to the door, closely followed by Bell and Martin. Uncle Nino opens the door to greet papa.

“Dude, haven’t seen you in a while, how you been?”

“Good thanks, how have you and Alya been?” I notice that there’s something tense about this conversation, as if it’s just a filler.

“We need to catch up some time, you, me, Alya and Chloe, it would be good to have most of the gang back together again.” Papa smiles and holds his hand out for a handshake.

“Yeah it would be, good to see you bro.” Papa and Uncle Nino hug awkwardly.

“Come on kids, let’s go.” Papa beckons us to follow him, suddenly a thought pops in my head.

“Papa, can we stop by the boulangerie near school, they have such good macarons it would be a _tragedy_ not to get any.” Papa freezes on the spot.

“You mean Tom and Sabine’s boulangerie? They do have good food, I used to go there with Nino, Alya and a few of my other friends when I was your age. Why not? It would be good to see Tom and Sabine.” We follow Papa to the car, hopping in the backseat. We pass school and turn the corner, stopping at the corner boulangerie with white paint, pink and gold accents on the outside. We quickly get out of the car and follow papa into the bakery.

 

A light bell tone sounds as we enter the bakery, smells of sweet and savoury alike waft from the bakery and into the front, Hugo and I drool in delight at the delicious scents in the room.

“Hello and welco- Oh, Adrien! What a pleasant surprise, how are you?” An old woman with Asian feature and roots of her hair a similar shade to mine, bright blue eyes gleam in delight at the sight of Papa.

“I’m just great Madame Cheng, how are you and Monsieur Dupain?”

“Oh gosh, how many times have I told you by now to call me Sabine?” Her attention turns to Hugo and I. “And oh, these must be the kids? What are your names kids?”

“I’m Emma, and this is my brother Hugo.” I point my thumb to Hugo, who now has a frown on his face. Sabine’s eyes widen when she looks at me properly, before turning to Adrien.

“Adrien, is she-?”

“Yes, and she knows, so I might as well introduce you to her. Emma come here.” I move closer to Papa and Sabine.

“Emma, you know how Chloe isn’t your actual maman?” I nod at Papa.

“Sabine is your _grand-mere_ ” I blink, my heart begins to pound and I smile happily at my Mamie.

“You’re my Mamie?” I whisper, shock laces within my words. I can see tears well up in Sabine’s eyes and just walks over to me with a smile, her warm arms embracing me in a hug. Suddenly a buff man roughly the same age as my Mamie walks in.

“Adrien! It’s good to see you! And who are these two?” Sabine looks up at the man.

“Tom, this is Emma, our granddaughter, and her half-brother Hugo.” Sabine speaks softly, smiling up at Tom, who I believe is my _grand-pere._

“Mon dieu! Granddaughter!” Tom loudly squawks in surprise. “You look just like your mother. Adrien, how come you’ve never brought her here before?” Papa looks stunned for a second.

“Well, Chloe really didn’t want Emma to have two families, but Emma today found out about your _delicious_ macarons from Alya and Nino, and just had to try them.” Tom is unamused.

“At least you tried our macarons, are they really that good?” I nod vigorously, plastering a smile on the face. I break out of Mamie’s grasp and into grand papa’s arms, but trip in the process, falling on my face at grand papa’s feet instead. A laugh echoes through the bakery.

“You really are Marinette’s daughter, where else would you get your clumsiness from, Adrien?” Another round of laughs.

“No! Papa’s too neat to be clumsy! It would be impossible!” I snort in laughter at Hugo’s comment, curling in and clutching my stomach in laughter. A relaxed sigh escapes me after I calm down.

“I love this family, every part of it.” Four sets of arms wrap around me and I try to clutch all the hands close to me without success, but return the hug nonetheless.  I turn to papa.

“Papa, if it’s alright with Mamie and Grand papa, can I stay here tonight?” I plead to him. A pause enters the room.

“If it’s alright with you, Tom and Sabine, but I’ll have to bring her clothing.” Sabine smiles.

“Nonsense, we still gave Marinette’s old clothes, of course she can stay here, it’s a wonderful idea.”

Papa nods.

“Okay then, see you tomorrow Emma?” I hug Papa.

“I will Papa, don’t worry. I love you.” Papa returns the hug.

“I love you too Emma, have a good night.”

“You too, see you tomorrow Hugo.” Hugo fist bumps me. Mamie, Grand papa and I wave at Papa and Hugo.

“I’ll show you to where you’re going to sleep.” Mamie leads me through the bakery and to the back, where the entrance to their apartment is. I follow Mamie through the kitchen and up the steep stairs there. The trapdoor is pushed open to reveal an entirely pink room.

“This was Marinette’s room, we left everything as it was after she moved out, and she left most of her child hood things, including her old clothes. When-when she died, Adrien brought most of her things back, clothes, sketch books, the lot. I think he did keep a box of things though.” A light bulb lights up in my head.

“I know where that box is, I found it the other day in the attic. There’s a scarf, a pair of rings, a photo of Marinette and two charms of some sort.” Mamie chuckles.

“Ah, that would be the scarf she gave to him for his birthday, funny thing is, he didn’t know it was from her, the thought his father gave it to him. The rings would be their wedding rings, the photo of Marinette- what did it look like?”

“It was a photo of her, she looked very young, and her hair was in pigtails, her hand doing a peace sign at the camera.” Sabine sadly smiles.

“She would have been thirteen then. The charms were a matching set. Marinette made the good luck charm as she called it to Adrien to help them in a gaming tournament, And Adrien made the blue charm for Marinette to match the one she gave to him.” I aww at the story behind the items in the box at home.

“I never knew the stories behind the items at home, they must be the most precious to him, but that seems so sweet of Papa, giving her a matching charm.” Sabine opens the cupboard in the room, pulling out an old pair of pyjamas.

“Here’s an old pair of clothes for you to wear tonight. In the morning pick out anything you want to wear, you can keep it, we have no need for all of these clothes except for sentimentality.” I hug Mamie Sabine.

“Thank you Mamie, for telling me about Marinette and letting me stay here the night. I will come by more often now, just to see you and grand papa.” Mamie returns my hug.

“Don’t worry about it dear.” We fall into a comfortable silence and I doze to sleep.


End file.
